Alzheimer's disease (AD) is a progressive disease resulting in senile dementia. See generally Selkoe, TINS 16, 403-409 (1993); Hardy et al., WO 92/13069; Selkoe, J. Neuropathol. Exp. Neurol. 53, 438-447 (1994); Duff et al., Nature 373, 476-477 (1995); Games et al., Nature 373, 523 (1995). Broadly speaking, the disease falls into two categories: late onset, which occurs in old age (65 +years) and early onset, which develops well before the senile period, i.e., between 35 and 60 years. In both types of disease, the pathology is the same but the abnormalities tend to be more severe and widespread in cases beginning at an earlier age. The disease is characterized by at least two types of lesions in the brain, senile plaques and neurofibrillary tangles. Senile plaques are areas of disorganized neuropil up to 150 μm across with extracellular amyloid deposits at the center visible by microscopic analysis of sections of brain tissue. Neurofibrillary tangles are intracellular deposits of microtubule associated tau protein consisting of two filaments twisted about each other in pairs.
The principal constituent of the plaques is a peptide termed Aβ or β-amyloid peptide. Aβ peptide is an internal fragment of 39-43 amino acids of a precursor protein termed amyloid precursor protein (APP). Several mutations within the APP protein have been correlated with the presence of Alzheimer's disease. See, e.g., Goate et al., Nature 349, 704) (1991) (valine717 to isoleucine); Chartier Harlan et al. Nature 353, 844 (1991)) (valine717 to glycine); Murrell et al., Science 254, 97 (1991) (valine717 to phenylalanine); Mullan et al., Nature Genet. 1, 345 (1992) (a double mutation changing lysine595-methionine596 to asparagine595-leucine596). Such mutations are thought to cause Alzheimer's disease by increased or altered processing of APP to Aβ, particularly processing of APP to increased amounts of the long form of Aβ (i.e., Aβ1-42 and Aβ 1-43). Mutations in other genes, such as the presenilin genes, PS1 and PS2, are thought indirectly to affect processing of APP to generate increased amounts of long form Aβ (see Hardy, TINS 20, 154 (1997)). These observations indicate that Aβ, and particularly its long form, is a causative element in Alzheimer's disease.
McMichael, EP 526,511, proposes administration of homeopathic dosages (less than or equal to 10−2 mg/day) of Aβ to patients with preestablished AD. In a typical human with about 5 liters of plasma, even the upper limit of this dosage would be expected to generate a concentration of no more than 2 pg/ml. The normal concentration of Aβ in human plasma is typically in the range of 50-200 pg/ml (Seubert et al., Nature 359, 325-327 (1992)). Because EP 526,511's proposed dosage would barely alter the level of endogenous circulating Aβ and because EP 526,511 does not recommend use of an adjuvant, as an immunostimulant, it seems implausible that any therapeutic benefit would result.
By contrast, the present invention is directed inter alia to treatment of Alzheimer's and other amyloidogenic diseases by administration of fragments of Aβ, or antibody to certain epitopes within Aβ to a patient under conditions that generate a beneficial immune response in the patient. The invention thus fulfills a longstanding need for therapeutic regimes for preventing or ameliorating the neuropathology and, in some patients, the cognitive impairment associated with Alzheimer's disease.
This application is related to Townsend and Townsend and Crew filed May 26, 2000, PCT/US98/25386, filed Nov. 30, 1998, U.S. Ser. No. 60/067,740 filed Dec. 2, 1997, U.S. Ser. No. 60/080,970, filed Apr. 7, 1998, and U.S. Ser. No. 09/201,430, filed Nov. 30, 1998, each of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety for all purposes.